Sasukes choice
by Uchiha Andre
Summary: Sasuke allows Naruto to bring him back to Konoha, by loosing a battle on purpose.  How will this affect him and those he cares for? And will he be able to remain in the village even if Itachi is still out there?
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke sat on his cell-bed, lost in deep thought.

Why did he allow the stupid blond to bring him back?

Sasuke could have beaten him easily, but he held back.

Okay, so he kind of knew why he had held back, but still.

Itachi is still out there, the memories haunting him, driving him to be the avenger.

And still, here he was, sitting in a dark cell, back in Konoha.

He had known this is where he would end up.

He had known that the Hokage would put him behind bars the moment he walked through the village gates.

'_Naruto's wrong,' _He thought, '_she'll never let me out of here. And even if she does, I'll still be locked up in the village, not even getting D-rank missions. __Nothing!'_

Sasuke knew his days as a shinobi was over, to be honest, his life might be nearing it's end.

The dobe however believed Lady Hokage would let him live, and eventually let him return to his shinobi duties, under supervision of course.

"Why do I allow this," he askes himself, "Why did I h…."

"UCHIHA!" the shout interupted Sasuke, who looked towards the door, only to see the blond hair of the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sasuke's face was expressionless as usual.

"Shut up and listen, Uchiha" Tsunade replied coldly.

"You will not say a word until I finish what I have to say. Do you understand?"

Sasuke merely nodded at this.

Tsunade went on to name every crime he ever committed towards Konoha.

"And worst of all, you have tried to kill Uzumaki Naruto on several occasions, as well as attacking Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and other Konoha shinobi."

Sasuke flinched at this, opening his mouth to correct the hokage on one of her points.

Tsunade noticed, and had him shut up before he could speak the first word.

"However, you also killed Orochimaru, a man once known to me as a friend and teammate."

Tsunade's expression softened at this.

"And for that you will always have my gratitude."

Sasuke did not expect any kind words from the blond woman, and his surprise could be heard in his reply. "Gratitude?"

Tsunade smirked at him; "Yes, brat. Gratitude!" She said.

"As for your other actions, I will never forgive you. Not for hurting Naruto, whom looked at you as his only true friend."

Tsunade softend her smirk, until she was smiling gently at the Uchiha.

"However, I will trust Naruto." She continued.

"I just need you to answer one question, Uchiha. Why are you back in Konoha? Naruto told me you held back in your fight, and allowed him to bring you back at last."

"He knows?" Sasuke shouted, jumping to his feet.

Tsunade eyed the raven cautiously, before simply nod at the Uchiha's nervous eyes.

Sasuke paced the room, stopping only to stare out of the barred window, his expression blank.

Finally turning back towards the Hokage, he whispered; "I held back because I missed him"

Then, more clearly he stated "I could never truly hurt him."

Tsunade looked straight at the raven, shock not completely hidden in her eyes.

"How can you say that, you bastard!" She screamed at him.

"You already hurt him so much! You nearly fucking killed him!"

Sasuke turned, hiding his face from her. Hiding the pain his face had to be showing.

Tsunade's words felt like daggers hitting him straight in the chest.

"I never really tried to kill him, Hokage-sama", Sasuke whispered,

"I always made sure to miss any vital spot. Always."

He turned to face her again, now letting his face show off all his feelings.

His mask taken of, for the first time in years.

"I know you don't trust me, Tsunade-sama." He said in a clear voice.

"But please belive me this one time. Naruto is my important person, the one friend I never could severe my bonds with."

Tsunade eyed him skeptically, but she could see the sincerity in his eyes.

She had always thought Naruto survived their encounters as the result of luck mixed with the Kyuubi's survival instinct.

Not because the Uchiha wished him to live.

"Sasuke," She said softly.

"What would be your first move, if I let you out of here, and reinstate your status of a Konoha Genin?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So, I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. Here's the second, hope it is better than the first. I know I'm not a great writer, and this is the first story I write to publish.

Any constructive criticism is more than welcome

**Disclaimer: **I forgot this in the first chapter, but anyways. I do not own Naruto!

If I did, Naruto and Sasuke's kisses would not have been accidents. ;)

**Chapter 2:**

One week later, Sasuke is sitting in his room, looking rather down.

He's a free man, and will soon join a new genin team.

Still, he's not happy. That damned Hokage has denied him to see Naruto at all!

Not until he had proven his loyalty to Konoha once again.

Sasuke was happy the old woman cared about his dobe, but he was anything but a threat!

'_Wait, did I just think of him as MY dobe?_' Sasuke realized.

'_Damn, stop it, Sasuke! He'll never be yours, not the way you want him!'_

Sasuke kicked at the gravel under his feet in frustration.

He knew why he let the dobe bring him back. He knew why he never fatally hurt him.

He had known a long time already, he even suspected it before he left to join Orochimaru.

He first realized in their fight against Haku, when he jumped in front of Haku's needles, and saved Naruto.

He loved the blonde idiot, truly loved him.

He came back, so he would be able to see him, to speak to him.

Just one more time before they executed him.

He had never believed he was not listed as a missing nin.

Obviously, Tsunade-sama had neglected to report him as such, thus allowing his former team to deal with him themselves.

If not for that, he would never have left that cell, until the day he would die.

Frustrated with not being allowed near the dobe, he decided to train, as a way of distraction.

He turned, and ran towards the old training field.

Before he made it there, though, he was stopped by a fox masked Anbu.

"Why such a hurry, Uchiha?" The Anbu asked.

"Not trying to leave the village again, are we?"

"NO!" Sasuke screamed, and gave the Anbu his darkest Uchiha glare.

"I was heading for the training field if you must know", he added, somewhat calmer.

"Fine" the fox Anbu said, shrugging. "Just remember, we're watching you!"

The Anbu made a few hand signs, and disappeared.

"Yeah, I know", Sasuke sighed.

'I just wished someone else was watching me too' , he added in his mind.

The fox masked Anbu watched him from a tree nearby.

Removing his mask, his bright blue eyes followed the raven, as he made his way through the village streets.

'Why does he look so sad?' Naruto thought, before putting his mask back on.

Sasuke powered up his fifth chidori, when he noticed a presence. The chakra felt somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Throwing a shuriken in the direction of the presence, he said: "Come out, and show yourself."

Seconds later, his shuriken came flying back, landing between his legs.

Startled , he looked down at it. When he turned his eyes up again, he was face to face with the fox mask.

"You again", Sasuke sighed. "Stalking much?"

"No" the Anbu answered. "I'm under orders to watch your every move. Lady Hokage does not trust you yet."

Sasuke glared at the Anbu, and growled.

"Fine. I can't train privately, I can't see the one person I wish to see, and I even gave up my vengeance for that bloody dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "and he obviously do NOT care either way!"

"Are you talking about the Uzumaki kid?" The Anbu asked. "If so, why do you think that he does not care?"

Looking at the darkening sky, Sasuke sighed, and turned away from the Anbu.

"Because the Naruto I knew, would never let the Hokage keep him away from me, if he really cared that I'm back." He whispered. "I think I made a mistake letting him take me back here."

At that, Sasuke walked away, leaving a stunned Anbu staring after him.

When Sasuke was long gone, Naruto whispered: "I do care, teme. That's why I begged Tsunade to let me have this mission."

He made the familiar hand seals, and disappeared in a poff of smoke.

Tsunade sat at her desk, going through some paperwork, as her door was slammed open, and Naruto ran in.

"What the hell, brat!" she yelled. " don't you fucking barge into my office like that!"

"Sorry, Baa-chan. But please, let me see Sasuke without my Anbu uniform." Naruto pleaded.

"He just told me he began regretting coming back, because he feels that I don't care."

Tsunade shifted in her seat, before looking Naruto straight into his eyes.

"You know I can't do that." She answered."This may all be a way for him to get rid of you once and for all."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't believe that", he said.

"He could have killed me several times already, and still, here I am."

Naruto stared at Tsunade, letting his eyes show all his convictions on the matter.

"You know nothing will stop me from seeing him!" Naruto said harshly.

"I'm asking your permission, but one of these days, I will let him see me, as ME, and not only the Anbu watchdog!"

As he said the last word, he walked out of the office, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :D oh, and pleeeease review! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I only own the plot of this story, and I do not make any money from it.

Chapter 3.

Sasuke sat down by his window, staring blankly outside. He let his mind play with the idea of leaving again. His speed was matched by few, and he would probably get away from Konoha with ease.

But then again, he still wished to see Naruto. Could he really leave the dobe again?

*POFF* a cloud of smoke lifted, revealing a tiger masked Anbu.

Sasuke turned in surprise, kunai drawn in reflex.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you" The Anbu said, before disappearing again.

Sighing, Uchiha Sasuke stood up, and left his house, taking the shortest route towards the Hokage Mansion.

10 minutes later, Tsunade heard a knock on her office door, signaling the arrival of the Uchiha brat. She needed to ask some questions, and she needed to ask them now.

'_Damn that brat for doing this to me' _she thought, before answering out loud;

"Come in, brat."

As Sasuke entered the room, he lock his eyes on the Hokage's.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?"

Even now, as Sasuke had his cold expression plastered to his face,

Tsunade could see the nervousness in his eyes.

"How can I trust you, Uchiha? How can I trust you near Naruto?" She asked.

"The idiot still trusts you, as if you never betrayed us. As if you never betrayed HIM!"

Sasuke stared at Tsunade, not really understanding this.

"I already gave you my answer to that question." He stated. "Whether you believe me or not, is your choice, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade clearly remembers his answer that day in his cell.

The day she decided to set him free again.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Sasuke," She said softly._

"_What would be your first move, if I let you out of here, and reinstate your status of a Konoha Genin?"_

_Sasuke turned away, remaining silent._

"_Sasuke," Tsunade finally said. "Are you going to answer me?"_

"_I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. You caught me by surprise." He eventually said, turning to face her again. "If you set me free, I will seek out Uzumaki Naruto, to ask his forgiveness."_

"_Why?" Was all Tsunade said._

_Sasuke lowered his gaze, not knowing how to answer her._

_Sighing, he answered. "Because he is my important person."_

"_How can you say that, after all you have put him through!" Tsunade yelled._

"_How can you still claim him as your important person after all that?"_

_Sasuke felt her words hit him like daggers, all the pain he had inflicted on his blond dobe coming to mind._

"_I was stupid. I was a bastard that only cared for myself, and my goals." Sasuke said after a few minutes. "I ignored those around me, and how they made me feel."_

_Sasuke walked closer to Tsunade, sadness filling his eyes._

"_I know now that I made a huge mistake. I l... eehm. I… I really care about him, even if I have made some mistakes." Sasuke could hardly believe he had almost said that. He had to keep that a secret! If the dobe found out, he would be disgusted._

"_What where you about to say," Tsunade asked, not at all fooled by his recovery._

_She locked her eyes on his. _

"_Nothing" Came the cold reply._

_Tsunade turned her stare into a glare, saying: "Uchiha, tell me what you where going to say! That's an order!"_

_Sasuke slumped down on the floor, hiding his face behind his hands._

"_Can you promise me that this conversation will stay between you and me?" he whispered, looking up to see her reaction._

_Tsunade nodded, her curiosity getting the best of her._

"_I love him!"_

_**Flashback end**_

"I know you answered this already" Tsunade said. "But I really need to know, Sasuke. Did you mean it?"

Sasuke looked at the Hokage. She seemed tired, he noted. "Yes." He answered.

Tsunade fixed her gaze on him. "So you would stay here for him?" She said. "Even if you received word that Uchiha Itachi was close by?"

"Honestly?" Sasuke whispered.

"I really can't say. I do love the dobe, but still." He trailed off. He really didn't know how he would react to that message.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I need your full answer on this matter."

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama, but I really don't know." Came his low answer. "If Itachi where to come within my reach, I can't say what I would do. But I do hope that I will have the strength to ask your permission to go after him."

Tsunade eyed him, her posture visibly relaxing.

"Thank you, Sasuke." She said. "I did not expect you to be this honest."

"It's the least I could to." Sasuke stated. "You have shown me more kindness than my actions have deserved."

Tsunade smiled at him, and made the decision she was all but forced to make.

"Uchiha Sasuke. As of tomorrow morning, you are allowed to go where you wish in the village, and to see whomever you wish." She says in a formal tone.

"And that includes a certain blond fool." She added with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Hi. Sorry for not updating this story in a loooong time. I've had some problems with my computer, Word would not work for one ting.

But now I have finally gotten another chappie out :D wee :D

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the story, put it on alert or in other ways showed me that you enjoy it :D

**S/N - N/S - S/N - Sasuke/Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - N/S - S/N - N/S**

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto walked towards the Uchiha compound in deep thougths, not really knowing what to say or do now that Tsunade had finally allowed him to see Sasuke.

He had just been informed, and just knew he had to go see him at once.

As ho got closer, he could feel Sasuke's familiar chakra signature, moving around in his house. 'Good, He's home' Naruto thought.

He held his Anbu mask in his hands, not sure if he should go in there as himself or the Anbu first. 'Maybe it's better to go as an Anbu first, so I can get a feeling on his mood.'

He put on his mask, and walked the last few meters towards Sasuke's door.

**S/N - N/S - S/N - Sasuke/Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - N/S - S/N - N/S**

Sasuke could not decide wether he should go looking for the blond, or wait and see if the blond would come to him now that they were allowed to see eachother again.

He was pacing around the house, trying to decide when a soft knock was heard.

Sasuke was at the door in a blink, ripping the door open.

"Nar... Oh, it just you." Sasuke had hoped it was Naruto, but he was staring at the fox-masked Anbu instead. "Why are you here?"

"I heard you were allowed to see the Uzumaki kid again." Naruto answered. "So I was wondering why you just stay at home. I had the impression that you wanted to see him again."

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if he wants to see me"

The Anbu just stood there, and Sasuke could almost feel the confusion coming from him.

"Like I said before; He would'nt let even the Hokage stop him from seeing me if he really wanted to."

The Anbu just laughed at that, and now Sasuke was the confused one.

"What's so damned funny all of a sudden?" He demanded.

The Anbu calmed down, and said: "Just that the Uzumaki actually did want to see you, I should know."

Sasuke shot him a skeptical look, and to his surprise the Anbu started taking off the mask.

"Naruto! You were the Anbu all this time?" Sasuke shouted, a little angry. "Why the hell did you hide this from me?"

Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes, and answered truthfully: "Because that was the only way Tsunade would let me see you." He looked away before continuing. "I have been to her office every day since I brought you back, begging her to let me face you without the Anbu mask."

Sasuke stared back, but remained silent.

He turned, and walked back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Naruto followed him inside, and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Sasuke.." he started, a little scared.. "Sasuke.. Are you mad at me for bringing you back here?"

Naruto just stared at the floor, to nervouse to look up at his friend.

'I don't know what I'll do if you are, you're my.. My special person' he thought.

"No, dobe. I'm not angry you brought me back." Sasuke finally said, "I'm angry I had to wait so long for us to be able to talk."

Naruto relaxed abit at that. "I missed you, Sasuke." He admitted, a slight blush on his face.

"I missed you to, Dobe." the answer came instantly. "Even if I lied to myself, saying I hated you."

After that, they sat there, talking. They told eachother about all that had happened in their years apart. Or at least a lot of it.

When Naruto left, after promising to see him the next day, Sasuke went to bed.

His last thought before falling asleep; 'I hope I can tell you how I feel someday'

**S/N - N/S - S/N - Sasuke/Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - N/S - S/N - N/S**

"Hokage-sama!" Inuzuka Kiba yelled as he ran into her office. "Akatsuki members have been spotted near the village!"

"WHAT?" Tsunade shot up from her chair, "Shizune! Summon Neji, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Naruto! NOW! Kiba, you stay here!"

Shizune ran out the door to get the shinobi's she was asked.

15 minutes later, Naruto walked into her office, and found Shikamaru and Tsunade in heated discussions, as Kakashi sat in silence next to Kiba, a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Baa-chan. Why did you wanna see me?"

"Naruto, there you are. I'm afraid the Akatsuki are on the move, not far from here."

Naruto deadpanned. "The Akatsuki?"

After a slight nod in confirmation, he asked: "Do we know which of it's members it is?"

Tsunade sighed. "No, not for certain." Looking at Kiba, she added "But we have reason to belive it is Hoshigaki Kisame, and his partner, Uchiha Itachi.."

Naruto looked dumbfound. "Itachi? Why have you left Sasuke out of this then?"

"I want confirmation on their identitys before doing that, brat!" Tsunade said in harsh tones.

"Thats why Hyuuga Neji is currently out scouting for them."

Tsunade had sent him out while waiting for the other shinobi to appear.

*POFF*

Neji suddently appeared in the office. "The suspectes are indeed Uchiha and Hoshigaki, Lady Hokage"

Silence fell over the room, and Tsunade looked at Naruto. "Go, Naruto. Get Sasuke NOW, then meet the others at the gates."

**S/N - N/S - S/N - Sasuke/Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - N/S - S/N - N/S**

Sasuke was sitting in his couch, when his door flew up, revealing a heavy breathing Naruto.

"Sasuke.. Now.. Come. Ita...* Naruto cut himself of to breath, before finishing. *Itachi is close, we're going after him!"

**S/N - N/S - S/N - Sasuke/Naruto - Naruto/Sasuke - N/S - S/N - N/S**

I know this chapter was kinda short, and not very well-written, but atleast it's an update, right?

I hope to keep updating on a more regular basis now.

and remember, your reviews are always welcome, and wanted.

Thanks, and bye for now ;)


End file.
